


Bbrae Week (2014)

by emmizu



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alone, Arguing, F/M, Inner Demons, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae week 2014, bbxrae - Freeform, perseverance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The common room doors slid shut, and Raven was left alone with the last person she wanted to be with. He stared blankly at the floor. Leaning up against the wall closest to her, his hand softly traced the bruises around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The common room doors slid shut, and Raven was left alone with the last person she wanted to be with. He stared blankly at the floor. Leaning up against the wall closest to her, his hand softly traced the bruises around his neck.

“Are you going to say anything to me?” Raven murmured watching him visibly stiffen at her voice- a slight tremble rocking his body. His eyes widened while his jaw tightened. The empath could only imagine the volatile thoughts running rampant through his mind.

“I can’t,” his voice was rough like sandpaper. “I don’t even want to talk right now. It hurts.” Her chest tightened, without much thought, she moved forward splaying her fingers across his neck intending to heal the bruises and possibly his trachea. Beast Boy hissed at the touch sliding out of her grasp. “Don’t touch me,” He grabbed her wrist and held it above their heads. “You will not heal this. Do you understand?”

Raven frowned at his unforgiving tone. Prying his hand off, she crossed her arms leveling him with a glare. “Why are you so hostile all of a sudden?”

He balked at the question. “Hostile? Excuse me, but you’re the one who lost control and attacked your friends!” Shaking his head, Beast Boy turned away. Oh no, Raven thought, she wasn’t letting him get away that easily.

“If I remember correctly,” she spoke matter-of-factly. “I lost control, for what, ten seconds at the most?” The changeling snapped spinning around on his heels.

“It was long enough!” He pointed to the bruises, no the outline of a claw clasped around his neck. “It only took ten seconds for you to leave this! And you and I both know that I was the last one to fall to the ground!” Tears gathered in his eyes threatening to spill. “I also didn’t imagine your grip tightening once they all fell!”

Raven’s back smacked against the wall behind her. Anger, grief, panic… crashed against her empathic shields shaking her to the core. Beast Boy was so close, his body heat thrilling that damned demonic side. Pressing her into the wall with his body, he smacked his forehead against it and slid a knee between her legs trapping the girl beneath him. His arms dangled at his sides not daring enough to touch her.

Raven pressed her hands against his chest trying to push him away. Not budging, Beast Boy spoke again pressing his lips against her temple, “You won’t heal me, and I’m not allowing you to heal the others.”

“They will tell me what they want not you!” She growled pushing relentlessly against his chest. A sudden wetness hit her cheek startling her.

His voice thickened, “This is your punishment, Rae. I know you didn’t mean it. I know… he taunted you, but… you aren’t like that.”

“Don’t speak like you know what happened! You of all people… judging me?”

“I’m not judging you!”

“Yes you are!” Giving one last heave, Beast Boy toppled to the floor smacking down on his backside while Raven collapsed to her knees slamming her fists against the floor. Her powers crackled at her fingertips, and she jumped back thumping against the wall again. 

“No!” She uncharacteristically screeched praying her powers would listen. They fizzled out leaving scorch marks in their wake. Reflexively grabbing her hood, she hid under its depth. Beast Boy sat still observing her quietly.

“Want to talk about it yet?”

Underneath the hood, her amethyst eyes trailed slowly to his neck.

“Rae,” without another word, she dissolved into the floor. He sniffed rubbing at his eyes. “I didn’t think so,” he murmured to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Arguing 
> 
> Taken from Tumblr. I participated in bbrae week 2014 earlier this year. I'm just moving these prompts over to this site for easier access.


	2. Chapter 2

Where in the cosmos was she? Gazing all around there was only darkness. Hell, she couldn’t even see her hand. She called out for help- the only answer being the eerie silence surrounding the gloomy environment. 

A bright light glittered up above temporarily blinding her for a moment. She shielded her eyes with her hand, and glanced up as the light slowly dimmed to a more comfortable level. Reaching a hand up, Raven realized a ceiling of water hovered above. Not only that, but Beast Boy was on the other side.

He appeared to be sleeping. Small bubbles, signaling that he was alive, escaped from his nose and mouth. Forest green hair rippled with the water hypnotizing her. Her fingers grazed across the surface, but they wouldn’t pass through the barrier. She called his name.

He didn’t stir. Instead the glittering, gold light surrounding him pulsed twice. Her hand retreated back watching as stars poured from where his heart resided.

A blood curdling scream tore from Raven’s lips. The stars shredded through her eyes ripping her vision away. Blood trailed down her face, and she collapsed to the ground shrieking. Hot tears fused with the blood, and she clamped her mouth shut trying not to swallow or inhale the mixture.

Doing her best to wipe the blood from her mouth and cheeks, she crawled along the floor desperately seeking relief. She swore there was nothing left. Another yelp of pain ripped from her throat as someone shoved her aside.

Was that Robin’s voice?

They couldn’t find her? The last thing she remembered was going to her room for a nap. Where could she have disappeared to? The agony of losing her vision faded into a dull ache as Starfire’s worrisome tone boomed in her ears. Not only was she missing, but Beast Boy was too?

No that wasn’t possible… Cyborg just installed the latest technology into the tower’s defense systems. No living thing could get past the tower’s walls. Raven started crawling again using her hands to guide her along.

Their voices gave way to static which eventually dissolved back into the silence she loathed to hear again. Someone was planning on torturing her for a long time. But it wasn’t just her… they also had Beast Boy.

She clenched her fists. Shakily getting to her feet, the empath was suddenly knocked down by a gust of wind. Ice, cold water had risen to her calves greeting her collapsed form.

Raven shivered, but used the water to advantage as she cleaned her face of the now dried blood. Once finished with that task, she rose to her feet again daring whoever was watching her to try something. They were going to pay deeply for her lost vision. She trudged through the water using her empathic abilities to try and locate anyone near her.

Silence.

She was completely and utterly alone. Letting the news sink in, she paused calling out to Beast Boy again. Her hands reached above her finding the water prison that he had been in earlier was gone, which meant he was too.

Her powers surged from her hands, and she shouted at the top of her lungs letting her frustration free.

This time, however, an answer came back to her ears. A beating heart resonated in the darkness. She blindly reached out desperately calling out his real name. Was that his heartbeat? Had he broke free? Finally she wasn’t alone! But wait… what would he think of her when he saw what had happened? He was somewhat responsible for her condition. Those deadly stars came from his heart. The one that was thumping around her.

An abrupt thought crossed her mind. Her powers could draw out the stars from her damaged eye sockets. That way she could use them to her advantage if warranted.

Levitating lotus style and chanting her mantra, Raven focused intensely. It felt like she was ripping thousands of band-aids off her skin at once. No pain, no gain. No pain, no gain. Hours must have passed before the stars were successfully removed. Feeling their energy radiating off, she blew them out of her palms. Wiping her hands clean of the lethal stars with her cloak, she set off again noticing the water beneath her had vanished.

Who knew what was happening to Beast Boy. Imagining any scenario that was close to what transpired with her caused her stomach to twist with uneasiness. The once beating heart dissipated into silence. When was this eternal darkness going to stop? Who was she kidding… she would never witness the dawn of day again.

Raven bolted straight ahead. Refusing to fly, she resorted to running at top speed. Lungs and feet aching at the sheer distance the empath crossed in mere minutes. There had to be an exit. This loneliness wasn’t going to drown her in the darkness. Her friend was in trouble.

A searing heat to her back alarmed Raven. Turning around and bracing herself for action, she took a stance ready for battle. The energy was recognizable. Damned stars had managed to pursue her.

“Raven?”

Her arms collapsed to her sides. She couldn’t find the right words to respond with. Two hands cupped her cheeks turning her face upwards. His breath assaulted her, sniffing curiously. Raven grasped his wrists desperately fighting to remain on her feet.

Beast Boy pulled back tracing her eyelids lightly with his gloved fingertips. “What’s wrong,” he managed to whisper. His voice tight with fear. She stepped forward embracing him. The sound of his real heartbeat pounded against her ear.

“I can’t see you,” she replied holding him tighter.

Beast Boy returned the bear hug clutching at her waist and back. “It’s so dark in here. Where are we?” Tears brimmed in her eyes, and the empath let out a shaky breath. He pulled back slightly loosening his grip. “When you said you can’t see…”

Raven seized his upper arms wishing to see his face. “I’m blind.”

Beast Boy shuddered. “Th- that can’t be p- possible!” She dragged him to the ground resuming their previous embrace.

“Promise me you won’t leave,” her voice cracked as her arms circled around his neck. He was so warm. “Stay in the dark with me.”

Burying his face against her neck, he answered, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Alone
> 
> Inspired by: Cosmic Love by Florence + the machine


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy plopped down on the couch carefully setting the birthday gift on his lap. Feelings of nervousness mixed with excitement and confusion danced through his nerves. Definitely wrapped by Larry, the choice of wrapping paper was most likely Rita, Cliff had chosen the stationary of their letters, and Mento probably paid for it to be delivered. He read Rita’s letter halfway through before choosing to save it for later considering all the cheesy things she had written so far. Men do not cry over trivial things, but when your mother sent a handwritten letter there was definitely going to be feelings involved.

Setting aside their individual letters in a neat pile on the coffee table, Beast Boy grasped the edges of the wrapping paper taking a moment before ripping it to shreds. A mess he didn’t plan on cleaning up- much to Cyborg’s objections. His eyes widened at the sight. It was the photo album he had begged Rita to make for him since he sent all those newspaper clippings and pictures of his adventures while away in Jump City.

Rita was an artist in her free time- when she even had the time. She was very talented with paints, pencils, chalk, a camera… oh god he couldn’t imagine what else. His fingers trailed along its spine and cover noticing the collage of words describing the entity of Garfield Logan/Beast Boy.

Determined. Lovable. Endearing. Funny?

He snorted realizing the question mark behind ‘funny’ was not her’s. Very funny Larry. Finally reading the last of the words off the cover, Beast Boy opened to the first page smiling down at her message:

Dear Garfield,

It seems that you are finally a grown man. I wish we were there to celebrate your eighteenth birthday, but our missions here have been eating up most of our days. I loved all the articles and pictures you sent. Larry and Cliff are pretty fond of your more ‘brownish’ self. (That was a prank by your friend Cyborg?) I hope you don’t mind that Steve and I copied all that you have sent so we can cherish what you’ve accomplished. (You’ve made us very proud. Thank you!) I can’t wait to hear from you. We love you and I hope you like our present.

Love, Rita

His heart lodged into his throat once he flipped through the next few pages. He had forgotten about leaving those pictures in Rita’s care. Just the way he left them too, in mint condition. It was agonizing to say the least. His mom and dad were so happy and carefree in Africa. Touching each of their faces, he glanced past the photos trying not to let the memories eat him up.

Letting out a ragged breath liberated the unnoticed tension from his lungs and shoulders. Alright that was a little hard. The next few pages were back in the Doom Patrol days. Not always worth remembering, but some were worthwhile. There were even copies of articles of them pasted throughout. He loved the little details Rita had placed throughout the pages. Comments about certain pictures, and the little doodles of animals, objects, and cartoony versions of the Doom Patrol made him grin uncontrollably. She was a real dork when she wasn’t being a superhero all the time. He missed her.

Beast Boy slumped further into the couch slowly turning through the next set of pages. Pictures of the Teen Titans ruled through there. Well alright, her dorky drawings and comments were all over these pages too. He laughed realizing that Cliff and Larry had commented on several of the photos too. Their favorite ones were obviously ones with the pranks. Flipping towards the last page, a photo of Raven and him caught his attention.

Oh, he remembered that one. Wrapping one arm around her waist, the changeling had pressed her against him and playfully kissed her cheek. Cyborg’s 21st birthday party had some pretty wicked drinks, so of course with a little alcohol in his system he felt courageous. Kid Flash had taken it and the speedster had busted out laughing when Raven used her powers to give him a very painful wedgie for mortifying her. (He got a photo of that one too.)

Beast Boy glanced down at the captions beneath it flushing at their comments. “Oh how sweet you little charmer. Are you two dating?-Rita.

Hey I remember her! Nice choice!-Cliff.

You know what a girl is?-Larry.”

“I thought I destroyed that camera.”

Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin. “Holy shit,” he clutched at his heart turning around. “Rae, you could’ve warned me!”

She shrugged sipping at her teacup. “You were very absorbed so I figured you didn’t want to be bothered.”

“How long were you standing there?”

“Not very long,” she replied.

He eyed her curiously closing the book. His heart pounded erratically as Raven floated around the couch to get a better look at what he was doing. She glanced at the pile of shredded wrapping paper then to the pile of letters on the coffee table. “Is that the present you’ve been dying to get?”

Beast Boy nodded scooting over so Raven could sit down. “Yeah it’s pretty cool. I asked for it awhile ago.”

Setting her teacup beside the letters, she hesitated looking at the photo album in his lap. “Can I look at it?”

Now it was his turn to hesitate. Usually Raven wasn’t the type to boldly ask to see something like this. Judging by her posture she was guarded but calm. She wasn’t trying to pressure him into anything. His birthday was always touch and go, of course he wasn’t as bad as Raven when it came to birthdays. “Sure,” he finally answered handing the album over.

She pushed it back into his arms. “You show it to me.”

Surprised by her request, Beast Boy opened the album to the first page waiting as Raven took a seat next to him. Their shoulders and thighs were touching and he swore he could hear her heartbeat. Doing his best to ignore how close they were, he flipped to the next page watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.

Her face remained passive, but she did tense realizing what she was looking at. His breath caught in his throat when she reached a hand out, and gently touched a photo of him and his mom. They were playing outside on a hot, sunny day. Dirt plastered all over their bodies.

“She’s pretty,” Raven remarked. “And… you were handsome.”

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy grunted. “You’re just being nice.”

“No I’m serious. Flip the page,” she urged.

He complied turning to the next set of photos. This was when his blonde hair, and tan skin suddenly changed to green. Raven did the same thing as before touching each photo caressing their faces. Why was she being so… gentle?

“Was it hard when you changed?”

His brows furrowed considering her question. “It was at first, but my parents kind of… made me forget, ya know?” He shrugged looking down at her hand that was pointing to a picture of all three of them.

“They were young when they had you,” she stated quietly. “They were pretty affectionate too.” The photo beneath her fingers showed them openly flirting pushing at eachother playfully while Beast Boy gazed on scrunching his nose at the sight.

Raven paused meeting his gaze noticing his nose was in fact scrunched up right now. Holding back a small smile, she waited for him to turn the page again. They sat there for a few more minutes finishing up the last photos of him in Africa with his parents. Beast Boy was oddly quiet, and waves of melancholy pushed against her shields.

“You still have to show the rest to me.” She nudged his shoulder adding quickly, “if you want.”

“No, no. It’s fine. This is… nice.”

Raven nodded patiently listening to all the stories, and memories he had being with the Doom Patrol. She told him how much she liked the decorations, and other little details Rita had put into the book. Beast Boy was obviously just as appreciative.

“Yeah she’s pretty cool when she’s not out fightin’ crime.”

“I didn’t know she was this artistic,” Raven said disbelief dancing in her tone. “Her style is very appealing.”

“I know, right?” Beast Boy shook his head snickering at the thought. “And you guys probably thought she was just as serious as Mento!”

When he turned to say something else, Raven’s expression cut him off. “What,” he asked dumbly.

She frowned. “How old were you when your parents died?”

His mouth dropped open and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Um, five I think.”

“How old were you when Rita and Mento adopted you?”

“I’m pretty sure I was like eight,” he muttered rubbing his neck. 

Raven never wavered from him. “Where were you in between those three years?” Just as quickly as she had asked, she took it back immediately noticing his discomfort. He was hunched over, frown settled across his lips, and hands clenched together. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” he choked out. “It’s not the easiest to talk about or explain.”

“I know,” she said touching his hands timidly.

He bit his lip watching her hands on top of his. “Are you really going to drop it?”

Raven met his gaze- her lips in a tight line. “No I won’t.”

“Why lie then?”

Taking the album out of his lap, she shut it purposely showing him the cover. “I want to know everything about Garfield Logan and Beast Boy, plus everything in between.” She studied his expression for a moment then continued, “I want to know why all these words describe who you are.”

“Why,” he asked voice cracking.

“Because you know all my inner demons and now I want to know yours.” She simply said squeezing his hands.

He felt the tears pooling- waiting to burst from their dam. Her eyes reflected his pain, and he never felt more vulnerable. “Where do I start?”

“Anywhere,” came her reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Inner Demons


End file.
